1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a protective textile jacket, particularly of the type worn by sport recreational motorcyclists and motorcycle commuters, having a removable waterproof lining.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of motorcycle apparel, and, in particular, in the area of protective jackets, both leather and textiles have been used as the basic jacket material. The protective jackets are fitted with various armor plates, typically at the area of the shoulders, elbows and back, and will frequently have padded areas at the shoulders, arms, and lower back.
Three types of textile jackets are generally available in the market. A first type is a basic nylon jacket, commonly made of Cordura nylon or similar fabric. This basic jacket is not waterproof. A second type of jacket is a waterproof or water resistant jacket, in which the outer shell of the jacket is generally made of the Cordura nylon material and the jacket has a permanent waterproof liner or membrane built into the jacket construction.
A third type of textile jacket that is popular with motorcyclists is what is known as a mesh jacket, in which the shell is made of a fabric having an exposed mesh construction. Mesh jackets, which have substantial areas of open mesh to allow air to flow through the jacket, are considerably cooler, and therefore more comfortable to wear, as temperatures increase. These jackets have the drawback, however, that they are not wind resistant, nor are they water resistant or waterproof. This detracts from their versatility.